1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wax mold for a golf club head, and more particularly to a manufacturing method which has a low cost with a small quantity of male dies by utilizing dissolvable wax.
2. Description of Related Art
The golf club head generally has a very complex and irregular shape, which is inconvenient and difficult to cast the head. A conventional manufacturing method uses two matched female dies defining a cavity between the two dies. The cavity has an inner wall corresponding to a contour of a golf club head. A male die assembly is composed of multiple male dies and positioned in the cavity. A clearance equal to a thickness of the golf club head is between the male die assembly and the inner wall of the cavity. Wax for precision casting is injected in the clearance to form a wax mold of the golf club head. Then, the male dies are in turn removed from the wax mold.
However, for being conveniently removed from the intact wax mold, the male dies must be designed with special pattern drafts according to the shape of the golf club head. For the golf club head with a complex shape, it is difficult to design the male dies with proper pattern drafts. Furthermore, due to the large number of male dies, the manufacturing cost for the wax mold is high and the process to remove the male dies is time-consuming. Moreover, it is also difficult to control the precision of the wax mold made by these male dies.
Therefore, the invention provides a manufacturing method for a wax mold of a golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.